History Hetalia
by pompom1124
Summary: History hetalia way! Just PM me on some events you wish for me to write. I already started. More info inside R&R! Ps the main character is America for now cause he's in all the chapters...for now.:))
1. Chapter 1

The Start Of Two Koreas

"ENOUGH! I CAN NOT STAND IT! YOU TAKE SOUTH AND I TAKE NORTH!" Russia yelled. Russia was in a fight with America on the Koreas and he decided to cut Korea in half.

"Fair enough. Thanks." America marched out of the room. No less than 20 seconds later he got a call.

"Yeah I got a part of Korea... South... You want me to do what?! Why?!...What will that prove?...That he's mine?!... Fine..."

America looked around and saw a sharp samurai sword on the wall. It was clean and perfect for cutting. America grabbed it and went to look for Korea. Correction South Korea. His Korea.

Soon to be South Korea sat on the ground of a dark black room (it was near midnight) with paper walls, playing with a bamboo doll. It had long hair and looked like him. It wore a silk red robe with a white sash.

"Igeos-eun naui daenamu inhyeong joh-eun joh-eun oppaneun dangsin-i jeoege jun...-yawn-...Eh...Who are you?"

There where loud footsteps and a tall man with dark blond hair and blue eyes walked up to him.

"America. Is your brother here?"

"No sir. He was called by a country called Russia. Why?"

"You are mine now. I can't have your brother interfering."

"I b-belong to you?"

"Not necessarily. You are my partner. My friend you could say. But you are mine got it? You are now South Korea."

"Yes Mr. America sir." South Korea didn't want any trouble and having another friend sounded nice so he agreed.

"Come here."

South Korea agreed and walked up to America.

"Turn around."

South Korea was confused by this but did it anyways. He felt a yank on his long locks of brown hair. His head suddenly felt lighter and not as heavy. He turned and saw hair on the floor. He then realized America was holding a sword.

He rushed to the mirror and gaped. He had normal short hair. It was cut wrong and messy. He covered his mouth in shock and cried.

"Sorry kiddo but you are mine now."

South Korea kneeled on the ground and continue to stare. His tears slowly dripping off his face. He hated this but at the same time liked it. His hair was cut without him having a right in it but...it made him feel...different. Though what would his brother say?

"It's fine Mr. America. It's feels wrong but wonderful at the same time."

"Glad you liked it...somewhat."

South Korea looked in the mirror. he wiped the tears off and grabbed the bamboo doll. He cut of the long hair and scribbled 'Made in Korea'.

South Korea ran into the room where his brother was.

"North! North! I...What's the matter? Why are you so angry? And why are you crying?" South. K asked tilting his head though he had a pretty good idea.

"Y-You bastard! Taking sides with the damn Yankee! Russia was right...he's the only one there for me..."

"North... I will always be there for y-"

"Lies! Damn lies! You will stick with the yank! Look what he did to your hair! He destroyed it! I'll get my revenge on that bastard!" North cried. He then caught a glance of the bamboo doll.

"The doll too? I gave you that doll and...you tainted it. What have you done?"

South K. was angered by these accusations.

"I HAVE DONE WHATS RIGHTFULLY CORRECT! AND HOW ABOUT YOU HUH? YOU WHERE GOING TO LEAVE ME FOR RUSSIA!" South K. yelled angry tears running down his face. He then realized both of them where crying.

"I see a problem, da?" Russia came out of nowhere and put a hand on North K.'s shoulder.

"Get away from South Korea, Russia. He needs democracy and my influence. Not some crazy vodka drinking russian." America stepped into the room,clearly eavesdropping, and stood behind South K.

Russia just smiled. "And you're scaring North Korea. Just look what you did to his brother. Monster."

"I'm the hero. You're the monster. Commie." America picked up South Korea and walked out of the room. South Korea yawned and went to sleep on America's shoulder. The last things he heard where,

"Good night South Korea. You got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Korea had just danced to gangnman style was playing with another video game. It was an American game called Call of Duty and it was kick ass. He somewhat smiled at the fact that today was the day America had cut his hair. When North Korea found out he was mortified and demanded revenge. His brother did not get along with America. Recent action?

Threatening to fire nukes on the 'god damn Yankee'.

His brother wasn't as angry as he used to be with America. He had decided it wasn't worth it. His brother just read and read. And threatened to blow America up into smithereens. Booooring.

South K. smiled and turned the volume up from his headphones. Working for America and other counties wasn't bad. Building electronics was actually fun. And once in a while (6-9 months) he went drinking with America. Most of the time he refused not wanting to anger his brother but on special days he gave it a try. Other than that he just carried on with his business. Well maybe not exactly his but still...

South K. felt his hair. It was a habit he had. He started doing it when America watched over him as a boy.

Too long.

The only reason he knew that was because if his hair was felt near his the end if his neck it would be too much. He grabbed some shiny silver scissors (made in South Korea of course) and started to cut until they reached his usual length. He didn't know exactly why he kept doing this. America was also surprised but paid no heed.

HEYY SEXY LADY-

"Yo what up Hong Kong?... Nah just makin' junk...Well I was cutting my hair... Don't worry... Kay see you at 10."

Korea sighed and tapped his desk with a pen. He traced the letter K on his laptop and sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Just right. Not to long. Not to short... Just right..."

**I shouldn't be doing this... I should be writing my 4th chapter for my other story but I couldn't help it! I'll manage. Oh and here's the best part. PM me about events in history you wish for me to write. Just give me the event name and the countries that participated.**

**Translations-**

**Igeos-eun naui daenamu inhyeong joh-eun joh-eun oppaneun dangsin-i jeoege jun...- this is my bamboo doll nice and fine my brother gave it to me so...**


	2. Chapter 2

**War of 1812**

**Countries:America, England**

**Request for TheLastofUs**

England stared down at the plans in front of him. He was at war with that git America again. Stupid idiot had declared war on him as if one wasn't enough.

That was two years ago though. Now it was 1814.

He had bombed several ships, invaded many ships, and won a major battle in the last 2 years.

But the stupid yank wouldn't back down.

England looked at the American map. Maybe he could send troops up north...forget that. England had to do something that would scar the American. It's not like England wanted to. It was just business. Regular battle work. Nothing personal.

Yeah right.

For England this war was very personal. He had to get revenge one way or another. Maybe if he...

A little building on the map caught his attention.

There. That's it. The White House. If he could somehow damage the symbol of democracy. But in what way?

England looked into the fireplace and kept thinking. Until it hit him. Why not just burn the bloody building to the ground? It will show the power of the true and most powerful nation in the world.

England smiled. There was no turning back now.

General Ross started yelling out orders. "We shall burn public buildings. I want facilities of this government destroyed. By orders of our leader we shall burn these buildings! No one shall mess with the British Empire!"

The soldiers and troops hurried to burn the building.

America was currently in the White House discussing matters with the president, James Madison.

"Hey is that...smoke?" America asked.

He looked around and left the room to see flames eating up the walls and paint.

"IT'S BURNING! THE WHITE HOUSE IS BURNING! WE GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE!" He yelled.

Everyone rushed to the outside.

America looked around and saw the First Lady telling the Stuart to get the Lansdowne portrait.

"Mrs. Dolly! We must leave!"

"Yes yes I know! But America I can't let this precious painting burn down! It's history! It's precious- "

"Well so is your life! Come on!"

She quickly yanked the painting off and left the frame. America grabbed her wrist and looked around. Flames where everywhere. He rushed out the room and crashed down the door. He ran across the field and helped Mrs. Dolly into her carriage.

"America aren't you coming?"

"No Mrs. Dolly. I have to stay. I'll meet you in Georgetown later. I promise."

America stared at the sight before him. He was covered in ash, rubble, and minor burns. But the building was in worse conditions. It was being consumed by flames. And there was the British troops enjoying every god damn second.

"Just wait and see, England. Just wait and see."

"We will make a major battle here. If we win it will be a great victory and secure our North Borders." America commanded pointing at the area near Lake Champlain on the map.

"Get the troops ready. We will fight on the sixth. Which is in two days. We must be prepared."

America walked out of the tent and looked. At his appearance his soldiers cheered.

"In two days we will fight. You must fight hard and well with no faults. This battle determines our victory and possibly our freedom. We just gained our freedom. Are we going to let some stuck up Brits take it back?"

"NO!"

"Will we fight our best until we have won?"

"YES!"

"What are we?"

"FREE!"

"Who are we?"

"THE AMERICANS! THE THIRTEEN STATES OF THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA!"

"Exactly! And we will win this war!"  
-

America had won the battle of Plattsburgh and had currently heard this song made by a guy name Francis. It was called star spangled banner. He was in Ghent. It was Christmas Eve and really cold.

He entered the building and to his surprise there was England.

"Ah. Welcome America. Ready to sign the treaty?" John Adams asked.

"Ready when you are." He plainly replied.

"Here's the paper. After signing this you must shake hands with England to agree fully." Adams replied slowly.

"Of course."

America looked at the paper and quickly scanned over it. Blah blah blah...territory would be given back...blah blah blah...prisoners would be free... Wait a second. Territory would be given back? That's pratically 10,000,000 acres!

America bit his lip and signed next to England. He turned around and held his hand out. England stared at it as if it where the most poisonous thing in the world. He got up and shook it firm and hard.

-1815-

America sighed. It was officially over. The war of 1812 finished. America still felt that rough handshake. When he looked at England he saw regret in those emerald eyes. Pure regret. Well now it was over. No worries. It was all over. Just like everything. Everything would have to end sooner or later. Even regret.

-  
**Whoooo yeah I did it!**

**This was for TheLastofUs. First one to give me a request. GRATCI!**

**Olay! Anyways okay so the war of 1812 was really important. It had the burning of an important building and a major win. Britain was the most powerful nation at that time but in the late 1800 is really when that happened.**

**Dolly Madison did save the painting of George Washington and there really was a General Ross. He led the British troops to burn the White House. The burning was for the burning of New York. Dolly did leave the capital along with her husband. She went to Georgetown in a carriage. The Star-Spangled Banner was made after a battle after the one in Plattsburgh by a man named Francis Scott Key.**

**The treaty was signed**  
**on December 24, 1814, the members of the British and American negotiating teams signed it. It didn't finish the war necessarily-that was the government's job, which came in February 1815.**

**The treaty let prisoners and restored all captured lands and ships. Returned to the United States were 10,000,000 acres of land. A few years later Britain paid the US $1,204,960 for captured slaves. Remember R&R and PM me for what you want next!**


	3. Chapter 3

America looked in the mirror and sighed. He was a mess. He literally felt like he was going to be torn apart. Oh wait he might be.

America sat on his bed and cursed. Damn humans fighting each other.

KNOCK KNOCK

America looked up and muttered a 'come in.'

In stepped a slave with a glass of water in his hands.

"Boss sir would you like a glass of water?"

"Huh? Oh thanks Peter. Remember you don't have to call me boss. All men are created equal."

"I sure appreciate that bo- I mean Alfred."

"No worries. Thank you for the glass."

"Anything for you Mr. Jones."

After Peter left America sipped his water and looked at the mirror. He grabbed some scissors and looked at Nantucket.

'Sooner or later Union. Sooner or later.'

He was about to snip it off when he quickly threw the scissors across the room.

"What the fuck was that?..."

America sighed and almost threw up. He had fought for independence. And now his is fighting for rights. Fighting in a war all by himself. Alone and trapped.

"Okay here's the deal I want Sherman's troops leaving Atlanta on November 16. Sherman I want you to destroy the South's equipment and aids."

"Yes sir!"

"I also want you to partner up with Lt. Ulysses Grant."

"Yes sir!"

"Okay let's begin."

Sherman and his troops walked out of the tent ready to start training. America smile faded as he clutched his stomach in pain.

"I wonder what would happen if they knew I was a country..." He muttered. "Maybe they wouldn't try and kill each other that's for sure..." America started to cough. A slave who was shorter and younger than Peter rushed in and handed America a glass of water and starts to pour out medicine.

"N-No William. I don't need it. Save it for the troops. Please."

William looked at America and smiled. "Mr. Alfred if I may, the world needs more men like you. Kind and full of joy. You don't boss us slaves around. You care."

"Yeah? Well there are men out there who also care who are risking there lives William. Trust me they-"

"Yes sir I know. But I reckon that besides the president you actually believe all men are created equal. Please accept the medicine."

"Williams I can't."

"Fine. But only because it is my duty to take orders. Well... More like my life." Williams joked.

"Don't worry. It'll be over. Now go back and train with yer fellow soldiers."

Williams smiled. "Thank you ."

America sat on his horse next to Sherman and Grant. They where looking over a hill into the darkness. America was using binoculars to see.

"I want a report. Now."

"I have ordered all of my troops to burn crops, kill livestock and consume supplies of the enemy."

"Good. And Grant?"

"Sir I have kept Southern reinforcements away from Virginia."

"Wonderful. Sherman and what are you going to do now?"

"Sir, my army will destroyed the railroads and manufacturing Georgia. They have eaten 20 days of food rationing. I believe they are ready for the march."

"Perfect."

They soldiers destroyed everything on their march. Cotton and storage bins were to be destroyed because Southerners used the cotton to trade for guns and such.

The twisted and broken railroad rails that the troops heated over fires and were wrapped around tree trunks.

America groaned and gripped the desk.

"Boss I am getting you the medicine."

"Williams, don't you dare. I don't need it. Trust me the pain will be over once the war is over..."

"You white men sure are strange. Not accepting something that can save yer life. Just the other day I met a man who refused to have his left arm amputated and died on the bed. He knew very well that could have saved his life."

America winced. Hundreds of men where getting there arms, legs, or both amputated. America groaned and muttered, "It's because we white people are stubborn.."

"Yes sir. Yes you are."

America smiled."Are you prepared for battle?"

"'Course. Can't wait. If we win this war can be as good as dead. If only Peter where here..."

America sighed. Peter had died when a Southerner shot him straight in the chest and then in the hip. America had rushed to him only to find out it was too late. He was dying.

_"Peter c'mon maybe there's medicine that can help you and-"_

_"Boss there's no point in wasting medicine for people who need it on goners like me."_

_"Don't be stubborn! That's only for white people!"_

_Peter chuckled. "That's what you say. All men are-"_

_"Created equal. Right."_

_"Goodbye Alfred."_

_"G-Goodbye Peter."_

America had pinned some of his badges on Peter. He smiled and with his last breath he muttered a 'thank you' and died in America's arm.

"Alfred? Mr. Jones? Boss? Are you okay?"

America regained consciousness and looked up. "Ahh...Yes I am. No worries.

Then a pain struck Alfred in the head causing him to practically scream.

"That's it you are taking your medicine!"

Williams rushed out and grabbed the bottle shaking vigorously.

America felt as if he was tearing himself apart.

"W-William I'm giving up. It's over."

America then quickly fainted.  
-

June 2 the civil war ended. America's pain have lessen and they disappeared. America looked at how it was raining. The president was finished with his speech and let America take over.

"Thank you Mr. Lincoln. The end of the civil war showed how much damaged we have created. And for what? To enslave innocent people until they die of exashustion? We worked together to gain our independence. And now we work together to break apart from each other? We are men. Friends. Neighbors. Brothers. A great man said a house that is divided can not stand. This man is our own president. He saw the evil. He saw the wrongdoing and spoke up. We are together one nation. Without each other we are broken lost children. We are citizens of the United States of America. We are America! We are one whole country! We are...AMERICANS! nothing more nothing less. Just because we don't look the same doesn't mean we are not the same."

Everyone stared at America in awe. Suddenly a man shouted, "WE ARE AMERICANS! USA! USA!"

And everyone followed.

America smiled. The rain was gone.

"So William what did you think?"

"Alfred that was the best speech I have heard in my life as a slave and as a man."

"Good. Now c'mon lets go swim in the lake. I'm bored as hell."

William laughed. "I heard they're making a memorial for lost veterans. Can we visit Peter's grave?"

"Of course. I miss the old man."

And so the two men walked over to the cemetary. America had learned something special. To never give up hope. Even when everything is painful. Especially your back.

-bonus?-

America woke up to the scream of a man and the cheers of many. He walked out and watched in horror as he saw men and woman dressed in white hanging an innocent Blackman while shooting him. America growled and rushed into the White House that was 2 miles away.

"Mr. President they're killing innocent men! Come on! Wake up!"

Lincoln woke up and opened the door. "America please. It's the midd-"

"I'm not lying!"

"Fine."

When they arrived they saw the mans lifeless body hanging from a tree. In the tree was the words engraved,

_'This man was punished for being black.'_

"R-RACIST! THEY'RE MOTHER FUCKING RACIST! THEY DESERVE TO DIE!"

"America! No man deserves this but no man deserves to die."

"Every man deserves to die! No man deserves to live!"

Lincoln shook his head. "America I am sorry. But we don't know who these people are. We can't do anything."

America shook his head. "You can't. But maybe I can."

"By harassing them?"

"No! By bothering them!"

"So you're emotionally harassing them?"

"Shut up! Now help me get this man off the tree. He deserves a proper burial."

"Of course."

**So uh yeah... Here are some facts...**

**-Most of the Klan's members were veterans**

**They disguised themselves claiming to be ghosts of fallen soldiers.**

**-Sherman's battle was a victory for the North. He damaged many of the souths supplies and helped Grant protect Virginia.**

**The civil war was a period in which the union states and confederate states fought. Most people say it was because of slavery that this war started. Many men had their arms, etc. amputated. Only 70% would live. Others would die of infection, etc. Abraham Lincoln had made a speech regarding the end of the civil war. It lasted 2 minutes. The KKK erupted and created mass mayhem. Uhhh...yeah.**


End file.
